Yaoi Knights
by Meta Luv3r
Summary: Short yaoi MK x GK lemon


_Sorry I haven't been on lately. My laptop is busted, how am I typing this you ask? I'm on my iPod. So this is a short yaoi story I wrote on notepad. Enjoy~_

_This is just a one shot yaoi story. WARNING: explicit, lemon, strong language, and puffball action. _

* * *

It was near midnight when Galacta awoke from his sleep. All he could think about was earlier. Meta Knight had stepped out the shower and before he could put on a towel Galacta came in. The thoughts just ran through his mind.' Just look at him. Sleeping..untouched... I bet he would love a quick check.' He thought to himself. Galacta slowly removed the blanket off Meta Knights body. He then gently moved the blue knights cape for a full view of Meta Knights back. Or at least, back side. Galacta stared for a few seconds as his mouth began to water.' In sure he wouldn't mind if I...check closer..' Galacta then placed his hand over Meta Knight. It hovered its way down his waist. Finally, to Meta Knights entrance. Galacta made his pointer finger and middle finger into a peace sign. He glanced to Meta Knights face, he leaned closer to ( where ) Meta Knights ear ( would be ) and whispered," Your body is cold now. Your in a frozen tundra. But soon, soon you'll be at the sun. Your inside will become hot. Your body wiggles for more of a special feeling. You want this, you need this, you'll have this." With that he took his fingers and inserted them into Meta Knight. He jumped up fully awake by the touch. His eyes widened and darted to Galacta, a big smirk made across his face." Ga-Galacta..*pant* what-what are you..doing?" Meta Knight asked between pants. His face turning red quickly, and his will power to stay calm were being drained. He just wanted to attack Galacta, but in a good way." I thought you need to checked out. Your just sleeping there, tempting me to do so." He replied. His voice going low and kinky. This was making Meta Knight going off the edge. He loved the sound of Galacta's voice this way. He wanted more of the feeling, more of everything. Galacta took out his fingers and examined them, smelling the sweet scents. Meta Knight was so embarrassed by these actions. Galacta put his fingers in his mouth. Tracing over his fingers tips gingerly." Mmm..amazing. Such a noble knight can yet, be so naughty. With a delicious taste." Galacta said. Meta Knight turned himself onto his back," shut up! Don't say that dirty stuff to me, you know I hate that type of talk!" Meta Knight said as he lightly pushed Galacta. Feeling aroused and playfully challenged, Galacta began to kiss Meta Knight ( where ever the hell his neck would be )." Do you really? I think it makes you feel hotter." Galacta said, again in that deep voice Meta Knight loved. Galacta traced his tongue down Meta Knights body. Meta Knight loved Galacta's hot and wet tongue on his bare skin. He moaned to himself through his teeth." I knew you were a dirty little knight." Galacta said as he stop in front of Meta Knights opening. He wanted it, and he wanted it badly." Please, j-just go already." Meta Knight panted. Galacta did not hesitate. But he wasn't going to just start pumping in that, hot and sexy body yet. Galacta slipped his tongue into the knights entrance. This time, he moaned and loud. Oh, how Galacta loved it. He wanted to hear more. His flicked it on the outside a few times for more reactions. Meta Knight couldn't contain himself anymore. He gently grabbed the back of Galacta's head as motioned it for a faster pace." Mmm...don't stop! I-I want more!" Meta Knight panted. Galacta stretched his tongue as far as he could. Making sure he didn't leave a single spot dry. He back out for air. Now he had a huge, stiff boner. He needed Meta Knight! He aligned them together." Ready for me?" Galacta asked slowly pushing in and out to tease Meta Knight. He nodded yes and waited.  
Galacta quickly thrusted in, Meta Knight screamed out as he pulled Galacta close to his body." You have to be quiet Mety!" Galacta whispered." I-I'm sorry. I couldn't help it..." Meta Knight replied, his cheeks darkened from there gentle pink to red." Just relax. The all mighty Galacta Knight has got this!" Galacta said with great pride." Shut up, all mighty." Meta Knight said before pulling Galacta in for a kiss. Their tongues penetrated each other mouths. They played around for a while, tasting the food from Kawasaki's. After a few more moments Meta Knight broke the kiss to breath. But Galacta wasn't finished. He wanted more of the delicious taste of Meta Knight's mouth. Only two seconds after the kiss was broken Galacta dove right back in. Meta Knight tried to pry Galacta but it was no use. He was pinned down. So, he just continued, Galacta had to breath sometime." I'm going to start thrusting." Galacta muttered through the kiss. Meta Knight nodded and broke free again. Galacta slowly back up, his penis almost exited Meta Knight. And he thrusted in, it was a bit harsh and painful to Meta Knight. But he stayed quiet, he sort of likes the pain. Galacta breathed heavy as he began to speed up, now he was sweating and huffing. Meta Knight bit his bottom lip, trying his hardest to not moan out loud. His mind was becoming blank, he wasn't thinking straight. He and Galacta had done this sort if thing before. But this time something was different. As if Galacta wasn't showing his true potential. Oh, how he loved it. Meta Knight could feel a slight vibration coming from Galacta's penis. He knew exactly what was happening. " go ahead. I-I want you too.." Meta Knight panted. Galacta was surprised by how Meta Knight knew. Given the permission he took the opportunity." Meta Knight!" " Galacta!" They shouted. Meta Knight's walls were filled with Galacta's warm white fluids. It mixed in with Meta Knights own. Galacta pulled his penis out to watch it drain out of Meta Knight. It was overflowed, it looked like it would have hurt if to much was inside. More fluids squirted ( lolz. Couldn't think of a better word XD ) out from Galacta's penis and cover some of Meta Knights face." It's really warm.." Meta Knight chuckled as he put some on his fingers. Galactia blushed." Sorry. I didn't mean to.." He said going into the bathroom to fetch a towel. When he came back to the bedroom he saw Meta Knights face was almost clean. Then he noticed Meta Knight was licking his fingers tips gingerly. Galacta was even more embarrassed. He threw the towel on the ground and climbed back into the bed. He kissed MetaKnight one more time before he collapsed. Meta Knight climbed under the blanket and fell asleep in Galacta's arms. Right before he drifted back to slumber he whispered," you pervert." What the two didn't notice was that the bedroom door was slightly open. There with a digital camera was DDD. He had one hell of a nose bleed, and a real stiff penis.  
; hope you liked ~^w^~ ;  
~ Meta Luv3r


End file.
